Jason Kemp
Character Jason Kemp is a minor character in the Queer as Folk (US TV series). He is one of many in the Pittsburgh LGBTQ community. He has vague acquaintances with Justin when they danced together at Babylon, and Debbie when she served him at the Liberty Diner. He becomes victim of a Hate crimes within Liberty Avenue that is ultimately solved by the gang and brought out into nationwide light when Jim Stockwell runs for mayor during 2004. Appearance & Background Jason Kemp was a slim attractive teenager of nineteen years of age (by 2002) with blonde hair standing approximately 5'9" in height. His parents died when he was four years old and he was put in various foster homes until he became eighteen and then he moved to Pittsburgh and stayed in the hostiles within the LGBTQ community, Liberty Avenue. Story Season One Away from the gang and off screen, he would've been eighteen years of age and barely began making his living in Pittsburgh in Liberty Avenue and can be found at the bars and clubs, and occasionally the Liberty Diner. Justin Taylor had once dance with him at Babylon, and Debbie Novotny knew him by what he would frequently order at the diner rather than his name. Season Two He is never shown in the series, but before episode 2.10, he is killed by Kenneth Rikert one night and left for dead. In episode 2.10, Jason Kemp is found dead in the dumpster and is discovered by Debbie Novotny which the gang later witnesses. Carl Horvath asks her questions and makes remarks about him being a "Jane Doe" infuriating her. She feels responsible for not knowing about him and having waited on him in her diner, and gets her determination to find out who he is. With Jennifer Taylor, She finds out he frequents the bathhouse and a guy he hooked up with gave him insights on possible medical background. She goes with her brother to the pharmacy and asked the pharmacist if he could possibly help. He spots a medication that was his and gives the name "Jason Kemp". She gives Carl information which he follows up on quickly. Season Three Jason Kemp is mentioned a few times in regards to Brian interrogating Kenneth Rikert and Brian's Television advertisement from "Concern Citizens for the Truth" revealing more information concerning his death, Kenneth Rikert and questions for Chief Jim Stockwell as he is running for Mayor of the city. Brian lures Jim Stockwell to The Center to convince the LGBTQ community to vote for him as mayor. The gang shows a series of unjust crimes and unsolved murders within the community. One of which was Jason Kemp's murder which was presented by Debbie Novotnywith a poster board of his photograph and asked the chief if he even knew his name. After revealing his name, she revealed that police didn't find out his name and that she did. Brian Kinney goes to the bar to find Kenneth Rikert, and he does. He buys him a drink and asks if a picture rings a bell as he shows Jason Kemp's photo. Rikert denies. Brian continues to reveal to him that the hustler he sleep with was such a rascal and took a magazine with his name on it, along with the condom with his semen that matched the specimens found inside the kid in the photo. Brian continues to question why he killed him. As Brian dug deeper with the question, Rikert becomes so defensive. One of the questions being: Why did he kill him? Another asking if Jason blackmailed him due to his position as a cop. These questions made him so defensive with trauma to where he is oppressed with a demonic guilt on his face as he lunges for Brian. Trivia * He is within months older than Justin Taylor. * Justin mentions that he danced with him once at Babylon. * his life is more tragic than either Ted Schmidt's or Blake's.